Mystogan
Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan) is one of the S-Class mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild, and as a result, his past is a mystery. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when he says "Another-". However, Laxus was cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. Synopsis Galuna Island arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the the arc, where he put all of the guild members to sleep, before he took a mission and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. Phantom Lord arc Later, during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mystogan is shown to have gathered Makarov's lost magic together, giving the guild master strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Porla. When Porlyusica questions why he didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mystogan had single handedly destroyed Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. Fighting Festival arc His latest appearance occurs during the massive battle Laxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, where he calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox. After Laxus' minions are defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop using the Hall of Thunder spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus; Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts. Mystogan gets angry when he hears that Laxus knows something about him. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mystogan is caught off guard and Laxus attacks him with his lightning. Mystogan's face is revealed; under the mask is the exact same face of Gérard. Erza is stunned but Mystogan immediately denies being Gérard though he said that he knew him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Magic and Abilities *''Sleep Magic: One of the many types Mystogan can use, He is so powerful at it that he can put most of the guild members to sleep, except for Makarov, who gets sleepy. *Illusion Magic: Mystogan is very proficient in the use of powerful illusions. These include those as simple as distorting the landscape and creating false copies, or powerful techniques that warp and break down the enemy's mind. **'Matenrou''' (Skyscraper): Mystogan first plants his five staffs into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, dragonic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. It is first used on Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc to prepare Fivefold Array Mikagura. List of Spells: *'Fivefold Array: Mikagura (lit. ''Shinto Music & Dancing performed at the Imperial Palace): The user creates several magic circles covered in runes which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below it. Mystogan must use another illusion to distract the enemy first, because of the time necessary to prepare it. *'''Unnamed Wind/Mist Spell: Mystogan can transform his body into wind or mist and disappear and reappear in any moment to confuse his enemy. Notable used in his fight with Laxus. Trivia *Makarov stated that Mystogan is strong enough to replace him as the master of the guild, but he is just too reclusive. *His face is identical to Gérard's. Why this is so is yet to be shown. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members